1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature-controlled bath.
2. Description of Related Art
Temperature-controlled baths that change the temperatures of samples to target temperatures have been used.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-226369 discloses a temperature-controlled bath including temperature control means for sending air at a preset temperature and a fan that stirs the air and thereby prevents stagnant air. This temperature-controlled bath can swiftly change the temperature of a sample to a target temperature. By using such a temperature-controlled bath, it is possible to measure the length of a sample at each temperature and thereby to obtain the coefficient of linear expansion of the sample.